legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugly statues
Ugly Statues were a series of destructible statues that were encountered by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Fashioned in the shape of Giant demons, the statues were only found in secret areas and could be destroyed by the Spiked Mace. Profile *'Name:' Ugly Statues *'Category:' Blood Omen terms *'Introduced:' • Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' Spiked Mace, Standing stones, Trees, Breakables Profile BO1-UglyStatue-Mace.png BO1-UglyStatue-Mace-Struck.png Ugly statues were a destructible object that could be encountered in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. They consisted of a sculpture or statue depicting a demon variant species - most resembling Giant demons. The statues could be encountered as early as Nupraptor (chapter) as Kain explored the caves east of Steinchencröe - however they could not be utilised at this time and effectively blocked his passage further into the caves. After completing Nupraptor's Retreat and defeating Nupraptor, Kain could gain the Spiked Mace and thus armed he could return to the cave and use the mace to strike and destroy the statues within. This enabled him to reach the various Battle artifacts hidden in the cave and recover two Secrets. Legacy of Kain Secrets: Page 1 of 9 at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Notes *Ugly Statues are not named or acknowledged in manuals, stage directions or dialogue and their nature as part of a secret area probably inhibited open discussion about them by the developers - they are however vaguely titled as "Ugly Statues" in the 'backtracking' section of the official guide Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets. Manuals do acknowledge that the Spiked Mace is capable of destroying a category of "breakable obstacles" however, probably classifying the statues along with Standing stones and Iron Chests. *The Ugly statues share a lot in common with Standing stones - both are destructible objects which form immovable barriers, but can be destroyed by a strike from the Spiked Mace. Similarly Trees can be seen as another equivalent, instead requiring the Axes to 'chop' them down. Arguably the Breakables of Legacy of Kain: Defiance can be seen as something of a successor to the Ugly statues - requiring strikes from a weapon to break through otherwise immovable barriers. *The contents of the Ugly statues cave - in addition to containing effigies of Demons - also includes a number of Chained humans, Battle artifacts and has three prominent blood runes on the floor similar to those used to summon demons to Avernus. These contents may suggest that the area may be involved with the Hash'ak'gik cult or other demon worship rituals. Additionally the area is described as a "secret feeding area" in the Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ - although the contents of the cave are not named or elaborated upon in the FAQ. Other areas also hint at similar worship of Demons or Hash'ak'gik - with demon sculptures found in areas of Avernus and with the Wraith smiths of the Spirit forges also being represented by other demonic shapes. *The Secrets in the 'secret feeding area' cave east of Steinchencröe are numbered in the Developers' level select as "99" and "100" - this does not mean that these are the last two secrets to be collected in the game however, as this area would be isolated upon Kain's travels through time in Stranded in Time. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). See also *Spiked Mace *Standing stones *Trees *Breakables References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Blood Omen